


【斯哈SSHP】After for One Night

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry·Potter
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Kudos: 45





	【斯哈SSHP】After for One Night

不知道这件事情是怎么发生的，反正它就是这样发生了。  
Harry头脑一片混乱地坐在教室里，他的目光无意识地追逐着站在教室前头的那个男人，但是在与那个男人对视的一瞬间他仿佛被灼伤了一般地马上将视线撇开。  
而他也能感觉到男人的视线在他的身上快速地触及，以及快速地逃离。  
一旁的Ron小声地询问他，“嘿Harry，你昨晚哪去了？”他今天一早醒来发现对面的床上空着，还大呼对方居然起床没有叫上自己。结果到了礼堂吃早餐时候也不见人影，直到快上课了Ron才看到他从教室外匆匆忙忙到了自己的位置上。  
好在Snape晚了他一步。他不由得为自己的好哥们感到庆幸。  
而Harry却抿紧了嘴唇没有说话。他有些不适地皱着眉头，觉得自己身体的难言之处散发着丝丝的痛意。  
准确地说，是浑身哪里都不舒服，但是那个部位最甚。  
他沉默地将月长石磨成粉末，那“吱呀吱呀”的声音听得Ron浑身发毛，令他感觉Harry磨出来的那不是月长石粉末，而是某人的骨灰一样。  
他吞了吞自己的口水，“你脖子上…怎么了？”他有些欲言又止，其实他看见Harry的嘴唇上也有点伤痕，他还是伸出手，想要看清楚自己好朋友的衣领下星星点点的红痕蔓延多长。  
“啪！”Harry下意识地将他的手拍开，这一声拍的格外地响。将教室中所有人的视线都吸引过来。  
他俩缩着脖子等待着来自Snape的谩骂，但是奇怪的是今天的魔药教授只是看了他们一眼便不发一言。  
“抱歉…”Harry小声地向自己的好朋友道歉，他有些自责，但是手却紧紧捂着Ron想要碰触的部位。  
“我没事，”Ron虽然注意到了他的反常，但是一贯的粗神经却没有让他想太多，“你这是受伤了吗？”他关切地问。  
Harry的脸色很是苍白，但是嘴唇却不正常地红。  
“大概吧，”Harry含含混混地，“被什么虫子给咬了吧。”他一想到能够在自己身上留下痕迹的男人，心中不免又是一阵杀人的冲动。  
坐在他们身后的Hermione盯着Harry的脖子，眯起了眼。

今天他们课程的内容是制作缓和剂。  
Snape在让他们动手操作之前已经花了很长的时间在介绍缓和剂的内容，这是一副复杂的药剂。  
“你们的药剂现在应该冒出一股淡淡的、银白色的蒸汽。”还剩下10分钟的时候Snape说到。Harry抬头看了一眼教室，他自己的坩埚里冒出了一团团深灰色的气体，Ron的坩埚正喷溅着绿色的火花。西莫发了疯似的用魔杖尖去捅他坩埚下面的火苗，因为它们眼看就要熄灭了。Hermione的药剂倒是正冒出一股微微闪烁的银白色蒸汽。  
Snape走到Harry身边，“魔药操作说明的第三行我假设你认真地看过了。”  
Harry不得不眯起眼睛在一片蒸汽朦胧中看清楚黑板：加入月长石粉，逆时针搅拌三次，沸腾七分钟，再加入两滴嚏根草糖浆。  
“对不起，教授，我忘记加入喷嚏草糖浆了。”他的语气极为生硬，连道歉都显得不情不愿。说实话，强忍着身体的不适去配置这副复杂的魔药已经耗费了他大部分的精力。  
Snape挥了挥魔杖，“消隐无踪。”他将Harry的坩埚清空了，“既然是一副失败的魔药，那么就没有存在的必要。”  
Malfoy在后面发出不停的嗤笑声，Harry在袖子中捏紧了自己的拳头。在愤怒的情绪下他感到一阵阵的眩晕。  
Snape转身走向讲台，“现在请所有看清了操作说明的同学将自己的药剂装入瓶中接受检验，这周的作业是在羊皮纸上写十二英寸长的论文，论述月长石的特性及其在制药方面的用途，星期四交。”  
Harry在其他人装瓶的动作中傻坐了一会，他从早上开始就一直“突突”直跳的神经一刻不停地提醒着他这个男人对他做了多么过分的事情。  
他看着Ron的那一坩埚东西现在发出一股臭鸡蛋的气味；也不比纳威的差，纳威的药剂变得硬邦邦的，像刚刚搅拌好的水泥，他这会儿不得不使劲把它从坩埚里抠出来。然而偏偏是他，Harry，在莫名其妙地被这个男人上了之后，还要因为这个男人导致今天的作业得了零分。  
Harry忍耐着自己的怒气慢慢收拾好了书包，他站起来准备离开，却觉得有什么液体缓缓从哪个部位流出。  
这个该死的老蝙蝠不会将那什么留在自己的体内了吧？他抑制住自己去摸一摸的动作，只想现在马上回去把这些东西都洗掉。  
在他跟着自己的朋友一块出去的时候，他听到男人叫住了自己。  
他不耐烦地转过身，逆着光他看不清男人脸上的表情。  
“鉴于我们的救世主今天零分的课堂作业，晚上7点到我办公室接受劳动服务。”他听见男人这么说。  
你还想怎样？Harry忍不住想要问他。但是他点点头表示自己知道了，接受了这一结果。  
一路上，就连Hermione都开始抱怨Snape的不公平，“就连高尔做的那堆垃圾都敢拿上去！”高尔的魔药在装瓶时不慎喷溅了出来，烧坏了他的袍子。  
Harry一直没有说话。  
“你怎么了？你知道你的脸色很差吗？”在她与Ron讲了很多话之后Harry还是完全没有开口的意思。  
“我…”Harry有一瞬间想要把自己身上发生过的事情全部说出来让他们安慰自己，让他们帮自己出谋划策，但是最终，他抿了抿嘴唇，疼痛让他皱眉，“我不是很舒服，我先回去了。”  
他告别了自己的两位朋友，有些不甚明显的一瘸一拐向格兰芬多塔楼走去。  
“Harry发生了什么事？”Hermione皱着眉头询问Ron。  
“我不知道啊，”Ron一脸茫然回望，“不过他昨晚似乎没有回来睡觉。”  
“你问出他脖子上面的痕迹是什么了吗？”Hermione再度追问，她对着那些痕迹有些不好的感觉。  
“他说是虫子咬的。”Ron毫无心机地复述了一遍。  
Hermione却陷入了深思。

Harry脱光了自己的衣物，现在的宿舍里没有人。  
他走到浴室的镜子面前照了照，在镜子开始喋喋不休之前他就施咒让它闭了嘴。  
满身淫糜的痕迹彰显着昨晚究竟发生过什么。  
他转身照了照，发现自己的臀肉上遍布咬痕和指痕，大腿根处的软肉被掐的青紫，而腿间有着液体干涸的痕迹，身后那处还在缓缓淌出一些透明的液体，犹带血丝。  
这个该死的、油腻腻的老蝙蝠！他竟然敢对自己做出这种事！  
Harry打开花洒，龇牙咧嘴地用力地搓洗着身上的各种痕迹。  
他觉得自己身上特别脏，但是无论他再怎么用力揉搓，都洗不掉那个男人在他身上留下的印记。  
热水从他的头顶流下，他不知道自己有没有哭出来。  
反正脸上一片湿热。  
他发现在自己的胸口上是斑驳交杂，尤其是乳尖依旧红肿发疼，他不知道为什么昨晚还需要用到这块，但是周围还残留着牙印已经证明那个男人究竟对他做了什么。  
这令他想起Snape那口参差不齐的黄牙，他不由恶心得干呕了两口。  
他轻轻地碰了碰那肿胀发红的两粒，“嘶——”他立马缩回了手。  
完全碰不得。  
他甚至不知道自己早上是如何坚持着上完那节课。  
手臂胳膊处也是磨破了的痕迹，他得感谢巫师袍长袖而宽大，否则这一身的痕迹他不知道要如何向自己的朋友们解释。  
小腿处也是红痕交加，尤其是脚踝处似乎被大力捏过，隐隐有青紫浮现。  
臀部虽然看起来可怖，但是已经算是最好的了——起码只是在夹紧肌肉的时候才感到酸痛。  
而身后的部位显然也需要清理。  
但是大脑接收到的痛觉反馈说明那个部位比起自己胸部的两点遭受到了更大的创伤。  
Harry颤着手向后摸去。  
那个部位烫而肿。  
他只好草草地将淌出来的液体胡乱地冲洗掉就作罢。

Harry花了好长的时间才从浴室出来，他马马虎虎地将自己擦干，便一头钻入被窝中。  
他疲倦地闭眼睡过去。  
但是连做梦都不让他安宁。  
他梦到自己昨晚去了Snape的办公室，为了什么？那该死的大脑封闭术！  
事实上之前他也不是没有去过，但是昨晚他由于晚餐时吃了太多油炸的东西，他不得不硬着头皮找Snape要了一杯水。  
是的，他喝了整整一杯，而对方似乎也喝了。  
喝完了之后呢？  
Harry在睡梦中不安地皱紧了眉头。  
他开始觉得浑身发热，而Snape似乎也明显感到了一些不适。  
他被浑身的燥热逼的将要发狂，但是他不想在Snape面前露怯，他还一边抵抗着对方的摄魂取念…  
然后呢？  
然后他们不知道什么时候就抱了上去，那股魔药的味道在他的鼻尖萦绕，唇齿间唾液的交换令他觉得似乎将浑身的热度都找到了宣泄的出口。  
但是不够，还不够…他渴望更多。  
他们如同失去了理智般的野兽般互相撕扯着对方的衣服，在对方的身体上摸索着。  
他在梦中仿佛意识被人一劈为二，一半神志不清地纠缠着自己最为厌恶的魔药教授。另一半则冷漠地抽离在一旁观看着这场情事。  
他看着自己胡乱地亲吻着男人，双臂仿佛水妖般紧紧缠绕着对方的脖颈，身体则如同蜿蜒的水蛇般扭动着在男人的躯干上磨蹭，双腿在不知何时牢牢地盘在男人的腰身上，反正浑身上下都与男人紧紧贴合着。  
而Snape的样子也并没有比他好到哪里去。  
男人一手摁着他的后脑勺深深吻入，唇齿交缠的水声不绝于耳，另一只手则努力地脱掉了他身上的衣服，很快Harry的扣子就被解开，露出大半片白皙细腻的胸膛出来。  
那乳尖还不像刚刚Harry所看到的那样凄惨可怜，还是含羞带涩的粉白，在脱掉衣裳后的冷气一触，才微微挺立。  
他看见男人的手掌开始毫不客气地揉捏上去，那种充满了情色的动作任谁看都要红了脸。很快他就将攻击集中于上面的一点。  
Harry看见他的手指开始不客气地将那乳尖用力捏起再放开手让它弹动，它的颜色开始充血，变深，逐渐变成一种艳丽的色泽。但男人并未这样放过它。  
Harry不明白男人的这个部位有什么奇怪的魔力，他听到自己不能控制地发出了带着渴望的哭腔，而这个声音似乎刺激了对方，Snape开始不满足与用手去挑弄它。  
男人放开了其中的一边，用手摸上了另一边，而用嘴含住已经在自己的努力下战战巍巍挺立的乳粒。他不住的吸舔，那牙尖微微地顶弄啃咬，他从来没有意识到那个部位竟然是这样敏感得可怕，他都能感到男人舌面上粗糙的触感是如何拨弄自己乳尖上细小的褶皱，仿佛要将它们全部都舔开了一样。  
他不怀疑如果自己的有像女性一样的乳房的话，男人也会全部将它含进去舔弄一遍之后再细细品尝。而他牙齿的的闭合也毫不留情，有几次力度大的Harry以为他要将自己的那块肉咬下来。  
他双手抓着男人的头发，不知是推拒还是将他往自己的胸前按，下身也开始不住地蹭着对方的相同部位。  
但是疼痛并未让他退却，反而激发起了潜藏在体内的另一种渴望。  
他开始不住地抽气，嘴里开始发出无意义的细微呻吟。  
他没有注意到男人已经将其中一只手伸入自己的身下，直到对方握住了自己的那个已经翘起的部位。  
被握住的瞬间他的腰部骤然发力，向上挺起，将自己更多地送入男人的手中。  
他有些迷乱地摇着头，这种快感令他头晕目眩。  
男人拉着他的手，摸住了自己也已经完全胀大的部位。  
他不自觉地学着男人抚弄他的手法，“噢，好孩子…”他听到男人这样呻吟了一声。这一声令Harry更加起劲了，他甚至开始将手向下，都是男人怎么会没有抚弄过自己呢？他像平时自渎一样地摸上了男人的囊袋。  
少年细腻的指尖灵活地揉弄令Snape发出了一声喟叹。  
他将少年剥得如同一颗水煮蛋，爱不释手地在他身上流连。  
Harry身上的皮肤由于长期保持着大量出汗的飞行运动而十分滑腻，仿佛磁石一般能将人的手吸住。他一边如同猛兽巡视一样在自己的领域内留下印记，他在Harry的身体上肆虐，仿佛自己才是对方真正的主人。  
他的手终于奔向了Harry还未被他探索过的神秘领域。  
Snape将身下少年的腿用力地掰开，而Harry此刻并不知道这个动作代表着什么后续。  
尽管他的意识昏昏沉沉，但是这样的门户大开难免令他感到羞耻，他紧张地缩了缩，但男人对他从来都是不留情面，他将腿掰的更开了。  
未经人事的穴口在指尖的揉弄下不适地闭合得更紧。Harry的前端被男人用力地撸动着，明明是粗暴的动作，却令Harry又疼又爽，让他逐渐忽略在后穴肆虐的手指。  
终于，穴口含入了一个指尖，男人毫不怜惜地将整根手指插入，Harry哭着喊了一声什么，体内的异物感令他缩了缩后穴，想要将它排出去。  
但是很快，第二根、第三根手指加入了进来，他难受地扭动着身躯，却将那手指含的更深。  
Snape只随便扩张了两下，便把自己的器官戳到穴口，经过粗粗扩张的穴口不住地微张又闭合，男人器官的头部被吮了一小口，他瞳色更深。  
Harry有一种不妙的危机感，他双手撑着自己的身子就往后退，他带着一种害怕的神色，无助且轻轻抖着，却被男人握着腰给翻了个面。  
Snape将他摆成跪坐的姿势，压着他的腰往下，露出那个从未有人造访过的地方。  
他的手像是在揉弄着什么面团一样，十指陷入柔软的臀肉，他鬼使神差地就往臀尖咬了一口，那颤动着的、美好的触感刺激着他的神经。  
Harry的腰身抖的厉害，他对现下的场景意味这什么懵懵懂懂，但是天然的危机感提醒着他快逃。  
他试图向前爬去，却轻巧地被男人掐着腰拽了回来。他感到自己的臀肉被肆意揉捏着，而身后的小口被臀肉挤压着藏起来又露出来，与空气的接触和男人目光的接触令它开始克制不住地一张一合。  
Snape终于大发慈悲地放过了他的臀肉，将自己的器官对准了那个明显与他尺寸不合的小穴，一个挺身就进入到了Harry的体内。  
他一进入就开始大开大合地蛮干，任由Harry哭泣着扭动、挣扎都无法将其撼动。  
Harry只觉得自己下身像被一块烙铁一样出入，撕裂般的疼痛令他哭的止不住，他用力地想要逃开压在他身上的男人，却被进入的更深。  
慢慢地有一些液体开始从令他疼痛的部位渗出，让那种生涩的摩擦感消除了一些，他的哭声也终于小了一些，断断续续地，有一种像猫叫一样细细呻吟开始从他的嘴里溢出，而他不知道这种声音更加激发男人情绪。  
Snape更加粗暴了。  
他更为用力地顶弄身下的少年，任凭自己烈火燎原的欲望肆意在Harry身上驰骋。  
Harry忽然觉得被顶弄到了哪一块，那一瞬间他的眼睛睁大，身后忍不住狠狠夹了一下，他的呻吟哽了一下，是止不住的喘气，浑身泛起一阵阵的红晕。  
Snape当然感觉到了，他开始不住地顶弄那块，Harry失神地望向前方，他克制不住涎液从自己的嘴角留下，任凭自己开始发出甜腻的呜咽声。  
他抖的撑不住自己的身子，不住地往下趴，Snape直接在没有拔出的情况下将他翻了个身，然后继续不停地大力顶弄。  
Harry扬起自己的脖子，将线条极为紧致的脖颈如濒死的天鹅般露了出来，男人伏下身子咬住他脆弱的脖子，不住地吸吮舔舐。  
Harry被忽视的性器在两人身躯接触的挤压下摩擦，后穴在不住的操弄下逐渐顺从地包裹住男人的器物，引着对方往自己的更深处顶弄。  
Harry能够清晰感到对方的器官形状如何在自己的身体内进出，他觉得自己的肠子仿佛都被操成了对方的形状，他开始迎合Snape的动作，将自己的兴奋点往对方的器物上撞，仿佛想要更加细致地描摹对方的形状。这种飘忽的思绪令他将对方吸得更紧。  
他有一种如同海上浮木的漂浮感，克制不住地主动搂住了在他身上动作的男人，像是将自己嵌套在对方的怀里一样。  
Snape不住地掐着他腿根处的软肉，Harry只得将自己紧紧盘在对方腿上，像是这样能够少一点这样的苦楚。  
他的臀肉被对方的阴毛扎的发红，但是后面传来的快感他只觉得不够，夹得更加地用力，穴口处有血与其他的体液，被打得翻出一圈圈的粉沫。  
他盯着眼前男人，无意识地叫了声“教授——”，这一声仿佛刺激到了对方一样。  
Snape松开一边对他大腿的桎梏，忽然拍了一下他的臀部。  
Harry“啊”地一声，内里却将Snape含的更紧了。  
Snape开始不停地拍打着他的臀部，一边低头又吻住了他，在他的嘴唇上用力啃弄着，直到双方的嘴里尝到一点血腥味。  
Harry觉得自己的臀部又麻又痛，却在这种痛与麻中将对方夹得更紧，Snape的抽插必须非常用力。  
他就在这样的感觉中获得了高潮。  
Snape被夹得非常舒爽，他也毫不吝惜地将自己射入对方体内。  
在Snape都还没将自己拔出时，Harry已经累得昏睡了过去，而Snape仍是半硬着在对方的体内胡乱搅弄了几下也搂着对方睡了过去。

Harry忽然惊醒，他才发现自己现在在自己的宿舍内，空无一人的房间十分昏暗。  
已经到了晚上了。  
他有些头昏脑涨地撑着自己的身子爬起，睡梦中的那些事情历历在目，仿佛真正发生过一样。  
不，那就是真的发生过的事情。  
Harry低声地咒骂着与之发生关系的那个该死的、操蛋的男人，他想起今天早上两人醒来的场景——

他先醒来，看见对方，就是那个该死的、讨厌的男人闭着眼睛，自己则是被对方搂在怀里，两人都是赤身裸体、四/肢交/缠。  
他惊吓着就要将自己从他怀里出来，才觉得自己的身/下有什么不对。  
他试探地感觉了了一下——当然是夹了一下之后，才感觉到那里的异物感。  
还在慢慢变大。  
他不明白那是什么，却有一种不好的预感，顿住了不敢移动。  
而这时，男人的眼皮动了动，他睁开眼看见Harry的一瞬间，Harry发誓自己看见了他厌恶的神情，但是下一刻，Harry发现他同自己一样的表情空白。  
Harry思绪混乱，他看见一只魔杖就在不远处，手一伸就抓在手中戳着对方的下巴，而Snape同样不甘示弱。  
他们就维持着这种身体的某一部分还相连的时候用魔杖指着对方的诡异场面。  
“你…”他们不约而同地开口，又沉默。  
Snape紧紧抿起了自己的嘴唇，他打定主意让Harry先说。  
“你先…拔出来。”Harry艰难地开口。  
“那你先把魔杖放下，Potter。”Snape显然也不好受。  
“你先放。”Harry觉得大概自己先放下的话就会受制于对方。  
“…”Snape只觉得底下纠缠着的双/腿之间的触感令人头皮发麻。  
地窖里面见不到外面的阳光，他挥舞着魔杖——也就这时才发现他拿得是Harry的魔杖——一串时间漂浮在空中。  
“该死的。”Snape管不了那么多了，他粗暴地将少年推开，相连的部位分开时甚至发出“啵”地一声。  
但是就算解开了纠/缠的四肢，他们各自的衣物散落得到处都是。Harry像是想要说些什么，却被男人扔过来的衣物砸的劈头盖脸——  
“如果你不希望被人知道发生过什么的话，最好穿上你的衣服，这件事我们回头解决，”Snape已经开始扣上他那繁琐的扣子，“现在，去上课。”  
Harry瞪着那个已经开始自作主张安排一切的男人，“你怎么能？”  
“我为什么不能？”Snape虽然同样混乱，不过比起Harry来说好得多，“如果你想要现在就解决这件事情，一旦我没有准时出现在课堂上，就会有人过来，而如今的场景你要怎么解释？我保证不用到中午，大名鼎鼎的救世主与他的魔药教授上了床这件事就会众所皆知。”Snape不得不用简练的语言告知这个还呆坐着的少年利弊。  
Harry得承认他说的有道理，他不得不勉强撑起自己的酸软的身子套上衣服。浑身上下的酸痛无不提醒他究竟发生过什么。  
他与Snape一前一后地进入教室。

Harry就算再怎么不想去面对这个男人，在他睡了一觉之后时间也到了。  
不知怎么的，他并没有觉得这一觉睡醒之后有感觉好一点，他勉勉强强地换好衣服，但觉得自己像是踩在云端一样轻飘飘。  
他今天一整天水米未进，却不觉得饿。  
而现在已经到了去找Snape的时间。  
他将魔杖揣在袖子中，就往地窖出发。

Snape的状态并没有比Harry好到哪里去。  
他认为此刻他要做的就是找出发生这件事的原因，然后等待即定的未来。  
并非说要他屈服于与这个少年之间的任何一种关系，就算是憎恶也好，仇视也罢，他们之间本不该有任何的联系，任何命运之间的勾连羁绊。  
而只要是这个少年带来的任何决定，他无力有何种的反驳。他从来都不想屈服于这所谓的命运，蝼蚁尚且求生，何况是他。但是这十几年来，他一直如同阴沟中那些最卑微的生物一样苟延残喘。他知道他救不了任何人，只不过是求得一个获得内心有片刻安宁的理由。邓布利多说的对极了，他确实是一个恶心极了的人。  
他引颈待戮。  
当然不是说现在这个Potter就能够站在某个人格的制高点去审视他的错误、他的一生。  
Potter。  
无论是现在的这个，还是以前的那个，并没有什么区别，他从来都不曾惧怕过拥有这个姓氏的任何人。  
只是现在的这个Potter，背负着这个姓氏的继承人对他而言不仅仅只是一个代号，一个历史遗留的产物，这个孩子的来源、踪迹、未来，这个姓氏所拥有的意味，是他的曾经，曾经的挚爱、曾经的追逐…曾经的恨。他恨这个造化弄人的命运，他恨这个孩子眼中的无辜与疑惑，他恨他自己。  
从以往到现在的一切令他胆战心惊、自惭形秽。  
以至于他经常迷失于那双翠绿眼眸之中。

门无声地打开了。  
Harry低着头，Snape看不清他的表情。  
“抬起头，Potter。”Snape等待着，他不知道自己在等待着什么，他的视线越过少年的头顶投向那片什么都没有的天花板。  
Harry抬起头，Snape发现他面无表情。  
“先生。”Harry干涩地开口，他觉得自己的嗓子仿佛被撕裂，“您是什么想法呢？”  
Snape动了动魔杖，他的第一反应居然是给这个少年找杯水，但是一想到发生如今场景的原因，他抑制住了自己的想法。他慢了一拍地意识到这个少年居然还对他用了敬语。  
“你…恨我吗？”Snape这样问他。  
“那是当然了，我恨您。”Snape惊悚地发现少年居然这个时候笑了出来。  
Harry觉得自己有点头重脚轻，他自己找了个位置坐下，揉了揉自己的额角，“撇开这些你来我往的试探吧，教授。”  
Snape才找到了一点踏实感——  
这才是他认识的那个Potter。  
他也向后倚靠在椅背上，倒显出了几分轻松。  
“这是您的预谋吗？”Harry捏紧了自己的魔杖，如果是的话，他会毫不留情地立刻给面前的这个男人一个阿瓦达，绝对，他保证。  
男人一脸“你在说什么傻话”的表情，他的话像是从牙缝中逼出来的一样，“我想并不是所有人的梦想都是与万人迷救世主春风一度，”他像是看出了Harry接下来还想说什么，“而我认为这也不是伏地魔的阴谋。但是，”Snape以一种Harry极为厌恶的、居高临下的眼神无情地审视他，“我怎么知道这是否是你对你这可怜的、卑微的魔药教授所做的一个玩笑？”  
Harry猛地与男人的眼神对望，他怎么敢这样怀疑自己？但是他看到对方眼神空洞，没有任何情绪。  
少年挑起一个刻薄的嘴角，就像是一个斯莱特林最经常作出的表情，他伸手一颗一颗解开了自己的扣子，指着一道一道的疤痕，“玩笑？我宁愿去死。”他被气的手指不住地哆嗦。  
Snape魔杖动了动，Harry的扣子便自己扣上了，仿佛没有解开过一样。  
“明白了。”Snape点点头，Harry不知道他明白了什么，但是他松了口气。他在走过来的路上想了很多，但是到了最后又好像什么也没有想。  
“鉴于你我之间总所周知相看两厌的关系，我认为您也不希望被第三人知晓这件事吧？”Harry冷静了一点，“我觉得我们互相给对方一个一忘皆空或许是一个不错的办法。”  
“一忘皆空？”男人的语调并不如何，但是Harry就是觉得带着点嘲弄，“邓布利多的救世主啊…”Snape不知道在感叹什么，“我可以给你一个一忘皆空，不过我并不需要。”  
“你还想要留着这段记忆干什么？”Harry觉得这是能够解决事情的最简单的办法。  
“瞧瞧，天真、愚蠢、自以为是…”Snape语气恶劣，但是很快就停止了他丰富的形容，“如果忘却就能逃避，那么魔法还真是梅林对你这位救世主最大的恩赐。”  
Harry不明白他在说什么，但是不影响他的顶嘴，“是，你最勇敢，在你睡了你最爱的女人的儿子之后你要怎么去面对我妈妈？”  
Snape猛地抬头，Harry只觉得那眼神一寸寸地要将他杀死，但他还是硬着头皮，“反正，要我记得这回事，我宁愿去死。”  
“詹姆斯·波特的好儿子。”Snape抽动了一下嘴角，像是听到了一个不好笑但是又不得不笑出来的笑话。  
Harry像是又想要反驳什么，但是Snape的动作极快。  
“一忘皆空。”  
少年的身体软软地瘫倒在沙发上。

Snape静静坐了一会，才好像下了什么决心一样，走到那个少年的身边，他一颗颗地解开他的扣子，露出斑驳的躯体。  
他一道道地消除掉那些痕迹，在脱下少年的裤子前，他顿了一顿，在看见少年身下的惨状时，他的手开始像刚刚的Harry一样颤抖。  
“梅林啊…”他痛苦地低语，“我做了什么啊…”  
他现在才真切地意识到自己究竟对这个男孩作出了什么事。他闭了闭眼，再次睁开的时候，已经又显得那么地从容不迫了。  
只是Snape不敢再去碰触那个男孩，包括为他清理、消肿、穿上衣服、喂他吃药，他全部都挥舞着魔杖完成。  
仿佛这样的局面就不算是他造成的一样了。  
他甚至还从容不迫地挥舞着魔杖一路将Harry漂浮到医疗室，带着斯莱特林蛇王特有的刻薄，告诉庞弗雷，这个小崽子大概是为了逃避他的劳动服务而特意将自己饿晕。  
没有人发现他的落荒而逃。

“Harry，你终于醒了！”Harry觉得自己的耳朵被Ron的大嗓门震得嗡嗡响。  
“我这是怎么了？”他有些困惑地发现自己在医疗翼。  
“Snape教授把你带过来的！”纳威立刻从旁边挤进来一个圆圆的脑袋，“他说你，说你饿晕了！”  
“Harry，你昨天为什么没有好好吃饭啊？”Hermione一脸指责地看着他。  
“我昨天没有吃饭吗？”Harry从旁边摸到自己的眼镜戴上，他才注意到现在外面天光大亮，已经又过了一天，“哦对，我睡过头了。”他想起昨天自己上完魔药课之后由于得了零分，他当时就觉得自己被气饱了，回去闷头睡了一觉，之后劳动服务做了一半后就忘记后面的事情了。  
他不好意思地笑了笑。  
“这是发烧，加上没有进食。”庞弗雷实在听不下去他们一群人叽叽喳喳地一口一个“饿晕了”，“Snape教授已经给你喂了退烧药水，才送过来的。Potter先生，希望你以后还是多注意一点自己的身体。”  
Harry迟疑地点头，他怎么发烧的？  
算了，大概是着凉了吧。他没心没肺地想。下意识地忽略了一些不对劲。

此后的一切按部就班，与格兰芬多的小伙伴一起学习生活，加入凤凰社战斗，无休止地与伏地魔抗争。就像他曾经期望的、害怕的、现在又无暇顾及其他的那种生活一样，慢慢走向像一个英雄一样，或者悲壮、或者美满的大结局。  
只是他在偶尔的恍惚之间似乎觉得，应该有一个旖旎的片段里，一个男人温柔地吻住他，在某一个动作后猛地抽气，用那种恶魔般的低语夸赞他，“噢，好孩子…”  
他嘲笑自己的奇特的想法。  
好像一切都没有什么不对，除了那个男人。  
他一见到Snape就有一种厌恶与渴望矛盾交织。他忍不住留意男人对他的反应，是的，他们之间永远是那种恨不得杀了对方的关系，无尽的贬损、嘲弄，永远刺激着对方那条最敏感的神经，踩着对方最痛的部位。  
Harry不明白自己为什么总是试图激怒这个男人。  
因为我讨厌他，所以让他生气也没有什么不好的。  
Harry心安理得地找到借口之后继续撩拨。

就像他以为最终的结局，最好的是伏地魔死于他的魔杖下，最差的就是自己死于伏地魔的魔杖下。  
反正这是宿命的争斗，避无可避。  
他认真地考虑过自己的死亡。  
却没有想到，这个男人比自己先走一步。  
他颤抖着双手抱住这个脖子上破了个大洞的男人，他见识过许多人鲜血淋漓地死去的样子，但这不代表他能够接受这个男人在自己的怀里如此狼狈离开这个世界。  
Harry不知道自己现在泪流满面。  
“原谅我…”Snape一开口就是一股鲜血涌出来，就算那个错误只有他还牢牢记得，就算他如今也不愿意让Harry知道，但是他还是祈求着。  
“什么？”Harry不知道他在说什么，“Snape你坚持住！”他握着魔杖的手在颤抖，就像当初他一脸为了证明什么而解开自己的扣子一样。  
“原谅我对你犯下的错误…”Snape握住Harry的手，他抽取出记忆，一旁的Hermione赶紧找到了一个容器接着，他的眼神执着，“Look at me…”  
Harry看见男人抓着他的手忽然松开。  
他的脑海里好像也有一面墙被打破了一样。  
他多出了一些记忆。  
但他来不及去想那是什么，只觉得自己被铺天盖地的情绪击倒。  
是愤怒吗？是悲伤吗？  
无法回答。  
Harry只是将男人牢牢搂在怀里，半拖半拽地带着他离开。  
他顾不得一旁的Hermione和Ron的眼神。  
那里面究竟有什么记忆，他不知道，也来不及知道。Harry有一种下意识的抗拒，或许自己知道了，才会更后悔。  
Harry只觉得自己再次失去了什么。  
而他不想后悔。

Harry站在病床前。  
他看着眼前苍白的仿佛不像活人的男人毫无知觉地躺着。  
就像他到现在才开始理解这个男人究竟背负着什么，他也才明白那一晚的狂乱之后男人的抉择意味着什么。  
最不堪回首的往事此刻却成为了至珍至痛的回忆。  
但他仍感到迷茫。  
如同他不知道自己究竟在执着什么。  
是有愧于Snape几年来的付出吗？  
是不忍于这位双面间谍的人生际遇吗？  
还是折服于这个强大男人的人格魅力之下？  
无解。  
困惑。  
挣扎。  
他从来都看不透这个男人对他的情感。  
Harry的眼神着迷般地描摹对方的轮廓。  
他只知道自己长久来的情绪终于找到宣泄的出口。  
过往两人之间的暴跳如雷、针锋相对，所有的因为对方而生发的怒意、痛恨全都如冰下火焰，截然相反的温度、互相拉扯的情感与理智，像一巴掌把他从自己的世界中打碎，在真实中重塑骨肉。  
是的，他不懂这个男人，但是他知道自己想要什么。  
身高逐渐抽条，容貌上开始凸显青年气息的救世主伸出手。  
握住了，就绝对不会再逃避。

Snape瞪着眼前的青年，“Potter…”  
“Harry。”对方的态度非同寻常的执着。  
Well well。  
Snape看的出如果自己不改口，或许他们永远无法进入下一个话题，“Ha…Harry，你好心地为你刚刚死里逃生的魔药教授解释解释，这是为什么吗？”他努力抽了抽自己被握住的手，无果。  
“当然。”青年的笑容极为灿烂，讨人喜欢，但Snape却无端想起洛哈特那只花枝招展的骚包孔雀。  
他作出一副洗耳恭听的样子，但是魔杖已经在没被握住的那边衣袖中蓄势待发。  
“一忘皆空对我失效了。”Snape一开始并没有反应过来，等到他想起关于他与这个Potter之间的那次使用过一忘皆空的——  
“如果你希望我再次弥补关于那个错误…”他缓慢开口。  
“不，不是错误。”他看见青年的眼神意外地坚定，“那不是一个错误。”Harry又重复了一遍。  
Snape觉得自己大概体内的蛇毒并没有清理干净，不然为什么连这个Potter的话都理解不了。  
“错误存在的前提是我们双方之间任何一个人怀有不良的目的，但是你没有，”Harry感到自己握住的手在发冷，他攥得更紧，“对不起，Severus。”  
Snape不知道自己现在是该把自己的手收回来，还是要质问这个小子居然大逆不道直呼教授的名字，亦或是对这莫名其妙的道歉表示拒绝。  
他最终只能皱着眉提醒，“注意你的尺度。”  
“我向你道歉，为之前我不成熟的、推脱责任的行为。”他的态度极为诚恳，Snape能够从那双眼睛中看出自己的身影，“你…你并不亏欠我任何东西。”  
“够了！别这么自以为是地自说自话，你以为你是谁，就敢来对我的决定妄加干涉？”Snape如Harry意料中的那样爆发了。  
男人浑身充满大病后的虚弱而无法走动，只能恼怒地别开脸，但只有他自己再次感到了同两年前一模一样的狼狈。  
“这不是我单方面对你的某种决定或者安排，这是我欠你的。”Harry一下一下地拍着男人的手安抚他的情绪。  
“你没有欠我。”Snape语气依然冷而硬。  
“我会还给你的。”Harry松开手，他站起来。  
Snape不由得松了一口气。  
下一秒——  
青年自然地低头。  
“我还会来看你的。”  
Snape没能反应过来的时候，门已经打开又被阖上了。  
他迟疑地擦了擦自己犹带青年气息的嘴角，少见地露出一种混杂着恼怒与茫然的表情。

烈女怕缠郎是有道理的。  
尤其是一个身柔体弱（？）的魔药教授和正当壮年的救世主之间。  
“你知道霍格沃茨所有蛇形的门把手都拦不住我的。”在Harry第123次礼节性但绝不具有实质意义的敲门之后，他站在那扇冲他谄媚的门前向室内对他的到来已经没有任何触动的男人开口。  
不，如果要说触动，还是有的。  
“我说过，如果你对于咒语的失效还存在哪怕任何一点的不甘心，我都可以给你再补上一次。”男人翻动着书籍，并未施舍给对方一个眼神。  
如果他抬眼，就能看到救世主手上还带来了什么。  
但是Snape似乎觉得书比救世主好看，所以他错过了令他懊悔的一幕。  
“但你也说过，如果忘却就能逃避，那么魔法是梅林最大的仁慈。”Harry对男人翻阅书籍的姿态微微皱眉，但是很快表情就恢复平常了。  
“听你这样说我才真切意识到咒语在你身上的失效。”Snape语气犹带嘲讽。  
“这是一个事实。”Harry走到男人跟前，带着几分压迫。  
“好吧，我确实这样说过，那又如何呢？这个事实也确实因此免除了你很多烦恼不是吗？”Snape已经不太耐烦了，他们已经在这件事情上面纠结了太久。  
“是，如果这是一种仁慈，它不应该由你施舍给我，那是梅林才有权力对我做的事情。”Harry将那本他怎么看怎么碍眼的书从男人的手中抽走，阖上后放到一旁，“也不应该建立在只有你一个人承担的基础上。”  
Snape终于抬眼看向对方，救世主今日不知为何打扮的一丝不苟，向来凌乱的黑发此时服帖地梳向脑后，露出青年挺秀的眼鼻，那副破烂的眼镜也换了——早该换了，作为打败了伏地魔的魔法界之光再继续用着那种眼镜也太掉价了——取而代之的是一副金丝边框的眼镜架在笔直挺立的鼻梁上。  
Snape看不清他的眼神，但这不影响他的表达，“所以今天的你依然是继续来跟我拉扯那些废话，无休无止，像是邓布利多永远吃不完的那堆甜腻的糖果。”  
Harry被他的形容取悦，他倒了一杯水给男人，弯了弯嘴角，“我来请求一个机会。”

Snape黑着脸从床上起来，他首先要找到那壶被救世主带来的奇怪的液体，然后呢？  
然后把那些鬼东西全部灌到那个小崽子的嘴里让他自生自灭去吧！  
他愤怒地这样想。  
“Severus，你在找什么？”一片裸露的、斑斑斑斑驳驳的胸膛贴上了他的背，温热的触感令他的神经开始绷紧。  
“你昨天带来的‘礼物’呢？”蛇院院长阴恻恻的语气显得十分不怀好意。  
“在这啊…咦？”Harry随意披着一件不知道是他的还是Snape的巫师袍就出来了，底下风光一览无余。  
“不见了诶…”他回头，冲男人讨好地笑。  
在Snape再三确认真的不是Harry藏起来或者是怎么样的情况下，他盯着Harry所说的原本放着东西的那个位置，若有所思地凝神。  
“所以这一次…不要一忘皆空，”Snape的思路被打断，看向那个浑身充满他留下的痕迹的青年向他伸出手——  
“要你。”

“所以你的意思是，我们两年前那晚喝的是我昨天带来的那壶水？”  
“别无其他解释，之前我追查了很久，那时候它确实是凭空出现。或许你愿意解释一下你如何得到它？”  
“所以我想知道它是怎么回事？”  
“别跑题，Potter。这是魔法世界。”  
“赞美梅林！”  
“你说什么？”  
“emmmm…我说我爱你，Severus。”


End file.
